Whiskey Lullaby
by wewholovetowriteff
Summary: One-shot song-fic. SasuSaku rated T. After a year long mission Sasuke comes back hom to find something so terrible that he suffers until he dies.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. And I don't own "Whiskey Lullaby"

Casey here I wanted to right a short one-shot for Sasuke Sakura cause I just love that pairing. And I love this song even though it's sad.

Since I like NarHin pairs and ShinIno, I'm just going to use a random one.

* * *

It was strange that it'll be raining on the day that Sasuke was coming home from a year and a half long mission. It was bright and sunny when he started to leave, but now, it was dark and depressing.

He didn't care he just wanted to see Sakura again. It had been so long and he was tired of listening to Naruto complain about missing Hinata all the time. Truthfully all he thought about was getting back to see Sakura again. It was getting close to their anniversary. He planned on taking her to her favorite restaurant and surprising her with a black pearl necklace he got on his mission. He hoped she'd like it.

Sasuke whistled as he got closer to the gates of the Uchiha manner. Since they've been dating for a while Sasuke wanted Sakura to stay with him at Uchiha manner. He felt that it was silly for just himself to live there. Silently he crept up the stairs to try to sneak up on her. Half way up though he started to hear moaning, Sakura's moaning. Confused Sasuke ran up the rest and opened the door to see Sakura and Kiba, together, in bed, and almost entirely naked.

Shocked and upset without a signal thought, Sasuke ran out. He ran and ran through the pouring rain not feeling anything but the cold numbness of betrayal. He finally stopped at the edge of the Uchiha gardens ironically under a Sakura tree. He sat down letting his feelings betray him and with a shout that rattle the city of Konaha he shouted.

"SAKURA!"

_She put him out, like the burning end of midnight cigarette,_

_She broke his heart, he spend his whole life trying to forget,_

The only thing Sasuke could think to do was to drink. The one person he cared about at all in his life had betrayed him. He would drink and drink, whiskey after whiskey, sake after sake. No matter what anyone told him he wouldn't stop. One time he say Kiba in the bar one night hitting on some girls. Sasuke glared and started to beat the crap out of him. Kiba never went in a 20 mile radius Sasuke again.

"Sasuke you've got to stop," Naruto kept saying, "you'll drink to much one day."

"I don't care," Sasuke said in his cold tone.

"Sasuke stop," Naruto kept saying.

"No!" Sasuke would reply. Naruto sigh and left. And Sasuke would continue to drink but no matter how drunk he would get, no matter how many girls he dance with he would always see Sakura's pink hair.

_We watched him drink his pain away, a little at a time,_

_But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind,_

_Until that night_

Finally the night came. Sasuke was sitting in a hotel a bottle of whiskey in his left hand and in his right a pen. He decided to write a small little thing before the end. He knew it was coming he could feel it being so close before. Sasuke still loved her but if he wasn't what she wanted what else would he have to live for. He sat down on the bed took a last sip of whiskey and felt his live slip. His head fell into the pillow and he slowly closed his eyes. And the last words he whispered where.

"Sakura."

_He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger, _

_And finally drank away his memory,_

_Life is short but this time it was bigger,_

_Than the strength he had to get up off his knees. _

The next morning, when Naruto came with Hinata to try to double team a talk into Sasuke. And to tell them that Sakura didn't mean to cheat on him. Kiba told them the whole thing. There was a party to celebrate Sasuke's return. Kiba, thinking it would be fun put a pill into Sakura's drink and got her extremely drunk and the rest just followed up. That's when they found him. Hinata burst out into tears and Naruto held her trembling body close to him. In Sasuke's hand was a note with the words "I'll love her 'til I die."

_The found him with his face down in the pillow,_

_With a not that said "I'll love her 'til I die"_

_And then we buried him beneath the willow,_

_And the angels sang a whiskey lullaby._

At the funeral they decided to burry Sasuke in the far edges of the Uchiha gardens under a Sakura tree. It seemed like everyone in Konaha was there. The rain fell gently similar to day of the Hokage's funeral. As every one else left only one person left. Sakura.

"I never meant to betray you. I'm so sorry. Sasuke," Sakura said and began to cry.

Sakura blamed everything on herself more than anything. Every one thought she had cheated on him though so no one really looked at her the same. Only Naruto, Hinata, TenTen and Ino would. She felt so bad though that she took to drinking. And every day when TenTen, Ino, Naruto and Hinata came over she did the best she could to hide the smell of whiskey on her breath. But Ino, TenTen, Hinata, and Naruto still knew. She would go to the bars each night and dance with many guys, but no matter how drunk she got she still only saw Sasuke's face.

_The rumors flew, but nobody knew how much she blamed herself,_

_For years and years, she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath. _

_We watched her drink her pain away a little at a time,_

_But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind until that night. _

Finally she couldn't take it anymore. She drank and drank until she could feel death's cold embrace fall near her. She gathered the picture of Sasuke and herself and clung tight to it and took her last sip of whiskey and fell into the pillows and her last words were.

"Sasuke."

_She put that bottle to her head and pull the trigger,_

_And finally drank away her memory,_

_Life is short but this time it was bigger,_

_Than the strength she had to get up off her knees_

_We found her with her face down in the pillow,_

_Clinging to his picture for dear life,_

_We laid her next to him beneath the willow,_

_As the Angels sang their whiskey lullaby._

That morning Ino and Hinata found her. Both fell to the floor crying which mad Naruto and Shikamaru run up the stairs to them. They all new where to bury her. Right next to Sasuke. Unlike the day when Sasuke died it was ironically sunny. It was a quiet funeral only Naruto, Hinata, TenTen, Neji, Ino and Shikamaru came.

It seemed lovely there graves together under the shade of the cherry blossom tree. Soon everyone began to leave except Naruto.

"I'll sure miss you guys," Naruto whispered, "You take care." He then began to walk over to Hinata who was waiting for him. With one last look he looked back to see them. Well at least their spirits standing a few steps away from each other.

Sakura and Sasuke just stood apart from each other until Sakura spoke, "I'm sorry."

"Hn," Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. Sakura weakly smiled which cause Sasuke to smile. Sakura ran straight into Sasuke's arms and started to cry. They smiled at each other and stood together looking at each other and then turned to Naruto.

"See ya later," Naruto whispered then turned to Hinata and walked away.

So as I said I've been meaning to do a one-shot with this song and I really like SasuSaku pairing sooo.  
Tell me how bad it was I guess.


End file.
